Married At The First Sight
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: Menikah pada umumnya dengan orang yang dicintainya. Dengan berbagai angan-angan kebahagiaan hingga akhir hayat. Tapi, bagaimana bisa memikirkan cinta dan kebahagiaan bila saat menikah saja tidak pernah bertemu, bahkan nama satu sama lain pun tak tahu. What the—[VKook/TaeKook][Announcement] Warning Inside!


**" ...i** **tu yang kubutuhkan dari seorang pendamping. Menemaniku dalam suka maupun duka"**

 **.  
**

 **Title: Married At The First Sight  
**

 **Rated: T —** **M**

 **Character(s): Kim TaeHyung, Jeon JungKook, Ha JiWon, and etc.  
**

 **Main Pair: Kim TaeHyung & Jeon JungKook  
**

 **Genre(s):** **Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort,Alternative Universal [AU].**

 **Disclaimer: BigHit** ** **— BTS** and the others belong to God and their parents.**

 **Warning: _TYPO(S)_ , ****_Typo(s) maybe_ , _M for some_ _chapters_ , and etc.**

* * *

.

* * *

 **Terinspirasi** dari _Married At First Sight_ Lifetime Asia

* * *

.

.

"Jadi TaeHyung, bisa kau jelaskan sedikit, bagaimana kisah hidupmu, bagaimana tentang pekerjaanmu? Atau apa yang membuatmu tertarik mengikuti acara ini?"

.

" _Em_ …Sebagai fotografer, aku harus berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Terkadang bersama beberapa teman, tetapi tak jarang pula aku berpergian seorang diri. Namun, di sisi lain, di lubuk hati kecilku, aku juga ingin memiliki seseorang yang selalu menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi. Di tengah hutan, gurun, sungai, bahkan jika itu dalam badai. Berdua di tempat asing mengamati hujan lebat disertai angin dan petir yang berkilat. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Maaf bila itu terdengar menyeramkan bagimu, tapi— _ya_ , itu yang kubutuhkan dari seorang pendamping. Menemaniku dalam suka maupun duka," kemudian TaeHyung tertawa kembali. Entah untuk apa kali ini.

.

"Kim TaeHyung, selamat kepadamu. Karena kau terpilih menjadi kandidat utama _Married At The First Sight_! Aku berharap semoga kita dapat bekerja sama. Tentunya dengan pasanganmu juga!"

TaeHyung membeku di tempatnya, dia saja membalas uluran tangan psikolog itu dengan pandangan kosong.

 _Sekarang kau yang mati, TaeHyung. Hancur sudah kehidupanmu._

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa motivasi Anda mengikuti acara ini?"

.

"Aku …merasa tertantang dengan acara ini. Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya menikah ketika kita sama-sama tidak saling mengenal. Bahkan namapun kita tak tahu. Namun, itu bukan berarti aku menganggap pernikahan dalam acara ini main-main. Siapa tahu aku bisa menilai seberapa pantasnya aku menjalani pernikahan ini nanti, tentunya jika aku terpilih." Beberapa _crew_ terutama mereka yang berjenis kelamin perempuan terkikik pelan. Karisma seorang Jeon JungKook memang tak terbantahkan. Lagipula, siapa yang tega menolak pesona seorang model berusia 22 tahun ini. Baik, tampan, ramah—dan dapat dikatakan sedikit genit—ditambah, saat ini JungKook tengah berencana untuk merambah dunia tarik suara. Benar-benar suami idaman.

.

"Pimikiran yang begitu matang, sepertinya Anda begitu siap dengan pernikahan ini, benar JungKook- _ssi_?" JungKook tersenyum miring, dia membenarkan jasnya yang sedikit terduduki, "Ya, aku akan siap dengan siapapun nanti aku bersanding."

"Siapapun itu?"

"Iya, aku tidak ingin menganggap pasanganku tidak nyaman jika aku benar-benar terpilih nantinya."

.

"Kalau begitu, selamat kepadamu, Jeon JungKook. Karena kau terpilih menjadi kandidat _Married At The First Sight_! Semoga kita dapat bekerja sama di kemudian hari, tentunya kita bertiga, bukan?"

 _._

 _Mari kita taklukan ini, Jeon JungKook._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Married At The First Sight_

Di mana kehidupan baru mereka telah di mulai.

* * *

.

.

 **To Be Continued~**

* * *

 _ **Full Story** Click Here wattpad user/JSArcoffire  
_

 _._

 _._

Saya hanya mencoba debut baru di _Wattpad_. Jadi cerita ini akan sepenuhnya di _update_ di sana. Mohon dukungannya, dan terimakasih.

Bagi kalian pendukung setia _**Secret Love**_ dan _**Trapped In Love**_ ini sedang dalam proses tahap pengerjaan.

Terakhir,

 _Regard,_

 _\- Arcoffire-Redhair -_


End file.
